canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/Nathan's bio
Name: Nathan Forester. Species: Half-vampire. Hero Type: Shapeshifter. Signature Colors: Black, dark red and purple. His insignia is a spider-web design one and it's one that serves as his coat of arms. Hair Color: Dark brown (normally). Eye Color: Brown. Height: 5'7. Weight: Unknown. Hometown: Oakendale, USA. Occupation: Monsterologist/crimefighter. Alias/Superhero Persona: Monstermaster13. Personality: Socially awkward and shy but also an expert on horror movies and monsters, is very much fascinated with transformations and monsters in general due to coming from a line of supernatural creatures and is very loyal and protective of his friends. Immunities: Cannot be affected by age regression/age progression transformations due to being ageless, cannot be turned into inanimate objects, cannot be turned into a stereotype monster or a monster based on gross out/bodily function humor and cannot be corrupted or MCed unless he is turned into a character who is evil, being turned into a monster by another monster...he'll only let a monster or character he trusts or is attracted to turn him and the same goes for hypnosis. What He Isn't Immune To: His love of monster movies, possession, sleep-transforming (he transforms in his sleep when he has visions or dreams), monster-girl characters, the allure of his favorite actresses, being transformed into people or characters he loves, the seductive prowess of Bowsette. Things He Likes Turning Into/Will Turn Himself Into: Movie characters from iconic horror movies of the 80's/90's/and early 2000's, monster versions of himself, characters he likes, animal-folk, Pokemorphs, human characters, other people. If you can get him to to become any of those one he'll gladly enjoy that a lot. To see which ones he doesn't like, see the dos and don'ts section of his transformation guides book. Weaknesses: A mixture of traditional and movie vampire weaknesses, also sometimes transforms involuntarily (but can control it at most times). Info: He is a nocturnal shapeshifter, his main pet peeve is being referred to as a 'were-creature' guy even though technically he is not a werecreature, yes he transforms at night but it's not the typical 'full moon' rule you see in the movies. Weapons: His morphing powers and his ability to channel horror characters like Freddy and Jason. Special Items: A special sentinel orb like the ones from the Phantasm franchise. He also has a journal which contains entries from his various transformations and also has a video journal which has videos of him transforming, all of which are viewed on his web show. Best Friends: Mel, Eucalyptus, Soo, Prince Oatsie, Princess Opal, various monster characters from iconic horror movies, Dawn Bellwether, Kara and Kevin. Starter Pokemon Companions: Allura the Primarina, and Lawrence the Swampert. And quite a few others. Pokemon Companion in General: Connor the Midnight Lycanroc. Enemies: Pretty much anyone who tries to go after his friends or tries to harm Mel. Traits: Striking resemblance to Rick O Connell from the Mummy movies, self-awareness, adorkable persona, some slight skin imperfections (that go away when he morphs), spider-web insignia/coat of arms on either the front of his shirt or back of his jacket. Likes: Transforming into characters he likes and celebrities, making new friends, the horror genre as a whole, Fangoria magazine, Starlog, Gorezone, monsters in general, writing stories in his journals. Favorite Singers/Bands: Michael Jackson, Lordi, Kiss, David Bowie, Tina Turner, The Ramones, Echo And The Bunnymen, Bauhaus, Tuesday Knight, Lita Ford, Madonna, Cher, Alice Cooper, Rob Zombie, Arthur Brown, Ozzy Osborne, Katy Perry, Elton John, Blondie, The Rolling Stones and numerous others. Signature Animals: Koalas,pandas, elephants and horses. Attributes: Shapeshifting, can become a variety of different styles of vampire, self awareness, extremely high IQ, encyclopedic knowledge of horror movies and monsters and has dabbled in magic more than quite a few times. Dislikes: Betrayal, cliches, being forced to be a character from a game or show he doesn't know about or has no interest in, monsters who solely exist for evil purposes such as to brainwash others into being like them, people who think of him as solely a 'werecreature' guy even though he isn't one, people who act difficult when others try to help him, losing loved ones, being viewed as the bad guy by the aforementioned difficult types of people, being turned against his own will with a few exceptions, monsters whose main default trait is that they are a stereotype or are based on one, not being able to predict or control his powers. Category:Blog posts